House of Anubis : Sibuna FOURever
by Aztrakz
Summary: The 4th season of Sibuna! At least, for me it is the closest I could get to the real one because there isn't a real one...Well ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! I was a HUGE SUPER DEE DUPER SIBUNA-EY House of Anubis fan before it ended.**

**I was rooting for a Season 4, but… luck betrayed me and left my side. SO I DECIDE TO MAKE ONE! House of Sibuna**

**It takes off from The Touchstone Of Ra with the new boy, Jeffrey, who's American finds out that he has powers and gets the second Eye of Horus locket and Sibuna's mission is to race to find Nina's lost locket first before the teachers so the teachers don't get the final secret ingredient to make the elixir.**

**RESIDENTS : * bold name means they're in Sibuna**

**Jeffrey Howards, Erin Blakewood, Dexter Lloyd, Cassie Tate, **Kellie Ross, Jake Walters, Zoe Lallessa, & Ron Crendy.

**Nes Rofuzu is the new housekeeper.**

**Trudy still works in the house.**

**Ria Devvens is a teacher, and Mr. Sweet is still the principal.**

Well, I will be starting this fanfic as soon as I upload this, the introduction of the series.

Episode List : (There will be 13 half hour episodes with 26 eleven minute segments.)

1.) House of Newbies 2.) House of Horus 3.) House of Underground 4.) House of Blindness 5.) House of Sickness 6.) House of Discoveries 7.) House of Racing 8.) House of Originals 9.) House of Kidnapped 10.) House of Diaries 11.) House of Dumpsters 12.) House of Frobisher-Smythe 13.) House of Dreams 14.) House of Reminisce 15.) House of Ambushing 16.) House of Masks 17.) House of Ankh 18.) House of Gatehouses 19.) House of Friends 20.) House of Safety 21.) House of Truth 22.) House of Collectors 23.) House of Libraries 24.) House of Sacrifice 25.) House of Sibuna 26.) House of Superheroes


	2. Episode 1 House of Newbies

House of Anubis : Season 4

Episode One : House of Newbies

**OUTSIDE ANUBIS HOUSE**

"Oh, wow! I forgot how beautiful this place looked from June!" Erin said, running dragging her suitcase with her.

"Eh, it's alright. I hope my clothes look good here, so I can get maybe a guy or two." Cassie looked down at her, 5 suitcases.

"HI GUYS!" A voice yelled, _it was __**Dexter!**_ "SIB-" "Shut up!" Cassie yelled, hitting him. "We're not supposed to tell anyone."

"Well, I can't wait to go downstairs and go through tunnels and lots of cool things!" Dexter jumped, running to the house.

The _House of Anubis._

Erin and Cassie ran behind him. They saw four other kids in the house. "Ooh, newbies!" Erin said. "Erin, _we're _newbies too!" Cassie said. "Oh, yeah."

"Oh, hi loves!" Trudy walked up to them, hugging. "At least there are some somewhat familiar faces. Dexter, I baked cupcakes!" "Ooh boy!" Dexter ran into the kitchen.

"Let's go check out our new room." Erin ran upstairs, dragging Cassie with her. "Ooh, look at him." Cassie couldn't help but stare. "Oh, hi! My name is Jeffrey Howards."

"Cassie. That's my friend Erin." Cassie tried walking up to him hot, but he walked downstairs. "Rejected." Erin said. "Be quiet!" Cassie walked to the room, with Erin laughing behind her.

"Oh, those cupcakes look _DELICIOUS!" _A boy said, trying to grab one. _"OW!" _He yelled, Dexter slapping him. "MINE!" Dexter yelled. "Dexter, honey, they are for everyone! Just let Jake have one. Why don't you guys mingle a little." Trudy walked back into the kitchen. "Hi my name is Kellie Ross and this is my best friend Ron Crendy!" Kellie and Ron walked into the place. "Where can I see Mr. Rofuzu?"

"You mean Vic- oh.." Trudy looked down, remembering Victor isn't the housekeeper anymore. "Upstairs, make a left." "Thanks, come on Ron." "Let's go." Ron said, rushing in front of Kellie, laughing. "Beat ya!" Ron said, them both laughing.

There was a girl sitting down on the couch. "Hi, my name is Jake Walters, you are?" "I'm Zoe Lallessa. Nice to meet you." "You too, want to get a cupcake that Trudy made?" "Sure." The two walked into the kitchen. While she wasn't looking Jake pointed to her looking at Dexter lip syncing "HOT." Dexter rolled his eyes.

_**JEFFREY**__ walked into Nes Rofuzu, the housekeeper's office._ "Hi, Mr. Rofuzu. Can I have the key to my room?" Jeffrey asked. "Sure, you're Jeffrey Howards right? You'll be rooming with Dexter Lloyd. Have a good day." "Thanks." Jeffrey walked out. Well, this housekeeper was nicer then Victor.

Jeffrey walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. "Hey which one of you is Dexter Lloyd?" "Me." Dexter held up his hand, holding a cupcake, and one stuffed in his mouth and one being held in another.

"We will be rooming together." "Cool! By the way, I like your American accent." "Thanks Dexter." Jeffrey walked into his room, Dexter following. "So what's it like in America?" Dexter asked, him and Jeffrey unpacking.

"Oh, you know, it's cold and n- what the.." Jeffrey squinted, looking at an oval like shape. It looked like an eye sort of. "What is this?" "I think I have seen that in my friend Erin's history books. It's an eye of horus. Wait, its an eye of horus, I will be right back!"

"Wow, what's his problem?" Dexter, Erin, and Cassie came downstairs into the room. "Is that an eye of horus, locket?" "Yeah, so?" Jeffrey stood up, looking at them. "I remember Eddie going downstairs and putting it somewhere. How would Jeffrey have it?" Erin whispered.

"Can I see it?" Cassie asked. "Sure." Jeffrey gave it to her. "Ow! It's burning hot." She dropped it. "No, it's cool." "Didn't Eddie say only two special people could use it." Erin whispered.

_NIGHTFALL CAME_

"Jeffrey, wake up!" Dexter was pushing him. "Yes, what?" "Can you come with me? And bring the horus locket." Jeffrey got up, grabbed the locket, and tip-toed into the kitchen following Dexter.

Dexter took it, trying not to make it look like it hurts by it's burn. Dexter couldn't open do anything with the locket. "Let me try." Jeffrey took the locket, stuck it in the hole.

_It worked._

A small hole appeared. Crazy. "But he's not an osirian or a chosen one. How can that be?" Cassie asked. "What?" Jeffrey asked. He looked at the locket. He squinted. He saw words, but he couldn't make them out.

"_Sibuna?"_

Cassie, Erin, and Dexter exchanged looks. "We need to have a talk." Dexter said, the four going back into Dexter & Jeffrey's room.


End file.
